<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Work On It by Ult_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846430">We'll Work On It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek'>Ult_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Awkward Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou is a Dork, Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, confident furihata, established AKAFURI, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ult_Geek/pseuds/Ult_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Furihata's humble opinion, Akashi was being a little bit of a bitch and refused to acknowledge it. He was tired okay?</p><p>Or, the one where Akashi and Furihata fight through the art of structured debate.</p><p>Except there is no moderator.</p><p>Nor are there time limits.</p><p>They may have had prep time but it is unclear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Awkward Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Work On It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted these two fools to FIGHT. That's literally it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off with a phone call. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sei, want to go out this weekend? National holiday and all.” said Furihata on his phone, standing by his window and taking in the night wind. <br/><br/>“Of course,” Akashi replied. “I was about to suggest it myself. The tickets to Tokyo will be booked first thing tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Furihata chuckled, gaze sliding over to the piggy bank at his shelf. “Well, I thought of coming to Kyoto, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you afford it?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>It was a harmless question, and a valid one at that. Generally, he had to beg his parents for the money or work part-time. He had saved up for a little over two months for the trip and the expenses for when they hung out. Akashi was always the one to spend money and he wanted to return the favour a little. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said proudly, barely hiding his grin. “I have some plans too. Searched up all about the places we haven’t been to and planned this out.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be unwise.” replied Akashi. “Would it not be better to set it aside for college?”</p><p> </p><p>“No- that’s, well I’ll be fine.” Kouki gripped at the window frame, the crescent moon high above the city’s skyline. “Don’t worry about that. I saved up specifically for this trip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kouki, you know how expensive the university we will be attending is going to be.”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned. “And I’m telling you, I probably cannot get in there.” He didn’t want to go there in the first place. This was an argument they had been having for ages, but Akashi never seemed to register what he said.<br/><br/>“Don’t lose hope so quickly,” it was like hearing his mom talk. “Your grades have increased significantly and captaining a team like Seirin would give you an edge on the application. If things get difficult, I could always-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” he said, knowing well where it was going. “I can’t use your name to get what I want, we’ve talked about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we would finally get the chance to be together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but I’d still be in Tokyo even if I attended a different university.” a well-worn argument. “We won’t have to travel for hours, probably just a station or two away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Attending this university would be advantageous for you.” replied Seijuurou. “Their literature and media programmes are elaborate, the professors are all experienced in the field, the campus provides multiple extracurriculars and internship opportunities to reputable companies as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Furihata hummed, absent-minded. </p><p> </p><p>“It would only be appropriate for you to enroll there.”<br/><br/>“ ‘Appropriate’?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Father recommended that we must attend there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your <em> dad </em>?” he seethed. They had been dating for a little less than two years and he knew how Akashi Masaomi thought. He knew exactly what it meant when he ‘recommended’ things. It was a command that none could defy. </p><p> </p><p>They talked occasionally, and he had made his displeasure with him evident enough to Akashi, but maintained decorum with his father. From day one of his acquaintance with Akashi’s dad, Akashi Masaomi had done nothing but give back-handed compliments, demean him, ostracize his decisions and put him down at any turn. </p><p> </p><p>All to supposedly help him grow. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my father.” Seijuurou sounded stern. “I loathe to admit but he has a point.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that being?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you wish to involve yourself with the Akashi name, there are certain standards you have to meet. There are people you have to face, there is responsibility attached to this.” he explained. “You must strive for the best in everything.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like burning pinpricks, writhing underneath his skin. “So I have to follow what your dad says now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider his suggestions.”</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed. “You and I both know those aren’t suggestions.”</p><p> </p><p>Irritation was evident in Akashi’s tone. “Why are you not even considering it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want it Sei!” he exclaimed. “It’s that simple. I never considered applying there. My grades are better but it won’t get me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are being childish.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are being a total nutcase!” he was so damn tired of these two. “We’re literally teenagers and your dad talks to me like I am doomed to your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“ <em> Doomed </em>to us?” Akashi asked. “If anyone is receiving the shorter end, it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t. He fucking didn’t. “Oh, is that so?” he huffed. “Explain how.”</p><p> </p><p>The low static of the phone call filled the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Furihata began. “I know you don’t exactly get how me and my family work, and that’s fine, but at least my family isn't forcing you into things.”</p><p> </p><p>“We forced nothing upon you.” Akashi bit out his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell do you think I go to the Tuition centre?” he asked, pacing across the room. “The last time I saw him, he literally listed off tuition centers I can go to to be ‘eligible’ for you.” he chuckled shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither of us asked you to take it up.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Subtext Sei, I’m not the idiot the both of you think I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you’re an idiot.” said Akashi, resigned. “Now calm down, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m always the hysterical one right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know that is not what I meant. Do not feed words into my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you can never be wrong right?”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi paused. “Kouki. Stop. This is devolving into a mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still didn’t tell me why I’m apparently giving the worse deal.” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>Furihata could hear the aggravation in Akashi's voice. “I will come to Tokyo, and we will talk about this, face-to-face. Am I clear?”</p><p>He wanted to say no. He wanted to scream for answers now because Akashi had a way of dodging all his questions and putting them in a backburner until Furihata forgot to ask, or things got too cozy to bring up his doubts. </p><p> </p><p>It was eleven in the night and he had to go in early the next day to speak with the Student Council. He was tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Furihata agreed. “But we will be talking about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“First thing on the agenda.” he replied. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>“G’night.” and he cut the call. </p><p> </p><p>The remainder of the week, he was too carried away with basketball practices, the multiple visits to the teacher’s office to discuss the funding for the club, making sure none of the members tried to kill each other (Asahina and Yagi) and finishing the assignments for his extra tuitions and his actual classes. </p><p> </p><p>Every day was packed and he could hardly breathe.</p><p> </p><p>When they began dating, things were perfect. A little too perfect. Akashi was a gentleman, going above and beyond to keep Furihata happy and he basked in the attention. The gifts, the surprise visits, the romantic gestures and a whole lot of trips to fancy places. </p><p> </p><p>But it got tiring after a while. The guilt began to settle in.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi did a lot of things, but he never let Furihata return the favour. </p><p> </p><p>It was always; ‘I am satisfied by just giving to you ’, ‘It is burdensome for you’, ‘ Your mere presence is a gift.’</p><p> </p><p>The days passed and it turned into, ‘That is such a waste of time’, ‘Kouki, you are being foolish’ and ‘Let me handle these things okay?’</p><p> </p><p>He was done. </p><p> </p><p>The past few months, it had somehow gotten worse. Furihata was aware it came from a place of concern, but it was stifling. </p><p> </p><p>Surprising him was not effective because every time he managed it, Akashi had complained about how he should have spent his time doing something more productive. </p><p> </p><p>Would it kill him to pretend to be happy? If not jovial, pulling back on the comments would have been nice. </p><p> </p><p>Saturday rolled around and he waited for the train to arrive. He spotted the mop of cherry-red hair and smiled. Akashi emerged, lips upturned in a satisfied grin with  a large bag in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Furihata spotted a string of curled ribbon dripping out of the bag. Not again. </p><p> </p><p>He may not have an Emperor Eye but Akashi followed patterns. Give a nice gift to ease any fights. They never discussed their disagreements. </p><p> </p><p>He would have to reject the gift this time.</p><p> </p><p>The worst of it was Akashi always knew exactly what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” greeted Furihata, hands in his pockets and shoulders pulled close. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” Akashi beamed. “A small present I picked up.” he said, extending the bag towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“First thing on the agenda?” he asked, leaning back, not even attempting to get the bag. </p><p> </p><p>The grin did not let up. “Why don’t we settle in somewhere private before we discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>A badly made hint. The boy definitely knew what this private place would be because he probably already booked a table at some restaurant, or took a hotel room, or some other fancy place. “Sure.” Furihata nodded and they headed outside. At the entrance was a sleek black car, the one they often used when Akashi visited Tokyo. The person driving the car worked in the Tokyo mansion and Furihata had grown familiar with the man. </p><p> </p><p>Akashi held his hand and looked like a child on Christmas day. </p><p> </p><p>Furihata on the other hand? Not so much. He loosely held his fingers and focused on the scenery outside. They arrived at the mansion and the two entered, Furihata falling behind Akashi to ensure the boy did not try to distract him. </p><p> </p><p>Furihata had yet to touch the gift bag. </p><p> </p><p>They entered Akashi’s room. It was tidy as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Furihata began. “Let’s continue shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi’s smile fell, and his eyes hooded in concentration. “I do not understand what the problem is.”</p><p> </p><p>Furihata headed to the study desk pressed against the right wall and pulled out the chair, turning it to face the bed which was about seven feet away. He sat on the cushioned seat pointed to the bed. “I think we should sit down for this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi quirked a brow, but sat down, placing the gift bag beside his feet. “Make your statement.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s problem number one.” said Furihata, surprised that Akashi himself provided the segway. “I feel like you think I need your permission for things. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is preposterous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s problem two.” he crossed his legs, right over the left. “It sounds like you never take my problems seriously. Every time we try to discuss something, you push it aside.”</p><p> </p><p>Akashi squinted a little. “I was under the assumption we had no issues.”</p><p> </p><p>He placed a hand on the arm of the chair. “It just seems like it because,” he pointed to the bag. “Because you push it aside with all the gestures and gifts, like you almost did just now. And I had always let it slide.”</p><p> </p><p>Mirroring him, Akashi crossed his legs as well, back straight. “This relationship involves two people, the faults do not just lie with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Furihata smiled, genuinely warmed. Yes he was accusing him but this was progress. Akashi looked like that when he was in a debate, or an interview, basically when he meant business. This would actually go somewhere. “You can always tell me you know? I’m always open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly,” Akashi began. “You tend to think of yourself as lower than me. It is obvious with all the self-depreciating jibes you make at yourself, aloud.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not!” Furihata frowned, folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi smirked. “And that was number two, you get defensive whenever you believe I have an advantage over you. I have never, ever wanted to be above you. Our relationship is not the competition you think it is. You are my equal, and I wish you would understand that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what was that about getting the shorter end of the stick Mr.Perfect?” asked Furihata. Ruby red eyes widened, brows lifted upward. “Yeah, I didn’t forget.” he continued.</p><p> </p><p>None of his immediate quips had been formed. It was a stasis. </p><p> </p><p>“It hurt okay?” explained Furihata. “It’s still hurting me now. I know I can’t ever catch up to you, but I want to believe you think we’re the same.” he uncrossed his legs and hunched over. “But how can I when you clearly don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are my equal.” replied Akashi. “I’ve never looked down on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then tell me Sei,” he looked up. “What the hell did you mean back then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>And fuck he was stuttering. He only did that when he was confused, when the ground gave away underneath him. Akashi scrambled up and knelt beside Furihata’s chair. “I have no idea what came over me,” he placed his hand gently on Furihata’ shoulder. “I don’t know what I meant. I honestly don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Furihata looked down at Akashi. “You know what it sounded like to me?” it was rhetoric, Akashi would not know. “I always knew you were filthy rich okay? You’re the better one out of the two of us. Always were. But I wanted to believe that when the two of us, well, became ‘us’,” he pointed to Akashi and to himself. “That we were somehow the same, but that time. Everything sort of came crashing down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean it Kouki. I was frustrated.” he said, hurried, taking Furihata’s hand in his. </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s the thing.” he continued. “Even if we try, I’m always going to be insecure, I’m always going to be defensive as fuck and you’re always going to look down on me.”</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Akashi’s hold tighten, almost painful. “I don’t like where this is going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I.” he held back a mirthless laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Akashi’s lips quivered lightly when he replied. “Then we will turn it around.” he found his bearings again. “Fine, we both have our issues. You are correct. I do not know where my response that night came from, but it had a source.” he said, looking right into Furihata’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If there is anything you taught me,” Akashi continued. “It is that weaknesses and flaws can be overcome with effort. And, and fuck,” the curse was a silent hiss. “I want to work on this with you okay? We cannot just drop things when it gets difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>Furihata wanted to cry. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this from you.” he chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy leaned forward till their foreheads met. “Your dramatic ass that tries to burn Uno cards when the cards aren’t in your favour is saying that we shouldn’t quit when things get tough.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I am not dramatic.” he huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“You tried to use Midorima-kun’s lucky item lighter to burn the cards.” Furihata replied. “I saw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” he looked to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Furihata stood up, tugging Akashi up as well. “Okay. That was great. So we’ve both agreed we’ll be working on this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” nodded Akashi. “Anything to keep you by my side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smooth talker right here ladies and gentlemen.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is what I used to charm you.”</p><p> </p><p>They giggled, light and airy. None of it was solved, but it was addressed. And hey? That was a start. </p><p> </p><p>Akashi stared at him, eyes lingering, a heart wrenchingly tender look. Like a lost child. He looked like that at rare, vulnerable moments and it haunted him sometimes. Furihata never understood how someone like him could look so estranged. Before he could wonder, Akashi pulled him into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so scared Kouki.” he confessed, sounding everything but. The hug felt almost bone-crushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Furihata patted his back. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I screwed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s okay. I did too.”</p><p> </p><p>"This is one of the better things in my life," said Akashi. "I don't want to ruin it." He pulled back, arms encircled around Furihata's waist. "The last thing I want to do is to trouble you."</p><p> </p><p>"Same here." Said Furihata.  "I don't want this to end, like, ever."</p><p> </p><p>"We will sort this out." Akashi was firm. "I know we will."</p><p> </p><p>Furihata nodded. "One more thing to conquer huh Akashi-<em> sama </em>." He teased. </p><p> </p><p>"And as always, we will."</p><p> </p><p>"We?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "Takes two to tango, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>Furihata felt a smile bloom, eyes scrunching impossibly close. "We'll work it out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cant imagine them having a perfect relationship. But I can imagine them resolving issues properly through communication.<br/>They're both flawed individuals and it might seem like Akashi's issues are worse because it is in Furihata's POV. They both done fucked up at times lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>